


Egredimini

by Tercenyahecile



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercenyahecile/pseuds/Tercenyahecile





	Egredimini

韓金還記得那天偶然看到的劉旭東復出的消息，他本來從不關心這些。  
深秋的上海偏冷，他總是捂得嚴嚴實實的。那一刻居然覺得有風吹過，身上泛起一陣一陣的涼意。  
排隊等待的時間變得很漫長。  
阿狸去了QG，司馬老賊在保級隊，跟他的恩怨又有看頭了。  
他看著這些回覆，說不清心頭是什麼滋味。  
恩怨。  
他知道還會有人說，就司馬老賊那張面癱臉，他還在乎什麼恩怨啊？  
新的一局遊戲開了，他點了確定，鬼使神差點進新聞，又像看到什麼可怕東西一樣把屏幕摁滅了。  
｢world6你這個畜生！你就不能來中幫一下啊？｣  
｢來了來了看誰還敢欺負我兒子！｣  
謝天宇跟陳裕添的打鬧把他拉回現實，他點了自己最近常玩的燼。  
一把rank打的七零八落，明哲ob了大半場，在他身後皺起了眉。韓金也知道自己這個狀態這把是打不了了，乾脆出了六個女神淚挂機等結束。  
他在等著遊戲結束明哲找他談話，哪怕是聽明哲嘮嘮叨叨也總比手機那個頁面上看到任何一個字讓他好受。  
但是明哲沒有馬上找他談話，而是指導起了旁邊的另外幾個隊員。  
水晶被推，屏幕上紅色刺眼的失敗刺痛他的眼。

我們要一起贏很多比賽。  
嗯，贏很多很多比賽。

 

他恍恍惚惚地在那個舞台上想拉住誰的手，卻是身邊空空如也。  
於是他掛上習以為常的冷漠的面具，等待走上那條走得艱辛也終於走到起點的路。  
韓金不記得自己在哪本中二小說裡看過一句話，以後的路，宜當共行。  
他以為這條路從始至終會有劉旭東，到頭來另一段開始他便是孤身一人。  
有時候他也不明白是他在這條路上弄丟了劉旭東，還是劉旭東弄丟了他。  
到最後結果反而不重要了。  
就像小說裡寫的那樣，共患難也終究逃不過反目成仇。他是悲觀的人，當這樣的事實擺在面前時內心也唏噓不已。  
原來這些東西都是真的。他徹底失望，對他，也對他。  
劉旭東和他的第一次見面，劉旭東和他說的第一句話，劉旭東坐在他身邊和他開始的第一局雙排，劉旭東和他贏的第一場比賽。  
他其實一直記得清清楚楚，可他總覺得自己早該遺忘。

 

『我欠從前隊友一聲對不起。』  
韓金閉上眼睛，把手機放下，明哲在他身後開了口。  
｢馬哥，要好好訓練啊。｣  
他的心原本懸了起來，又不動聲色放下。  
道歉。  
還指明了we. a的隊友，而當初撕破臉的他們倆是主角。他想都不用想，那幫無良的編輯勢必還點他的名，再把當年的事渲染一通。  
｢嗯。｣他點頭，又開了一局。  
去他媽的無良記者。他操縱著殺氣騰騰的ADC，補一個兵心裡就恨恨罵一聲。  
殺掉對面的人心裡的罵聲就更大了。  
當年的事。  
他想要回憶，無從憶起。  
那是一道深重的傷痕，提起來就彷彿又用刀割了心頭一刀。提醒他當他還是個15歲的少年的時候，曾經和劉旭東有多默契，後來一刀兩斷的撕扯就有多痛。  
道歉有什麼用呢？韓金想了想，想起自己決定退學去打職業那晚，他倒是和父親說了那麼一聲對不起，然後在第二天清晨就隻身奔赴未卜的前路。  
他的道歉，大概是因為一直以來父親希望他好好讀書，最終他還是選擇背道而馳的愧疚。  
道歉無法彌補愧疚，他也清楚得很。  
但他再次認真看著這兩個字，心中滋生的是平靜。  
他又點開了排位，垂著睫毛，把手機扔到一邊。  
劉旭東是什麼想法，他覺得他並非不明白。

 

｢馬哥，別拿過去的事折騰自己。｣  
明哲最後拍了拍他的肩膀，旁邊的隊友投過來好奇的目光，又很快收回。  
他想說自己沒有，但是只能緊緊閉著嘴。  
一個字都說不出來。  
那對他來說早就過去了，只是他也沒在折騰自己。  
從劉旭東離開的一刻，他就知道他們倆再也不會贏下任何一局比賽，任何一局rank。  
他們倆皆是失敗者，沒有任何區別。  
他本以為他們倆，還有其他的隊友，他們會共同扶持走過這條路。  
他曾是如此堅信不疑。  
『你還這麼小，有什麼願望嗎？打職業的。』  
『有啊，你和我下路組合啊，我們拿冠軍，一直贏下去。』  
『贏到什麼時候？』  
『贏到再也追不動的時候吧。』  
他未至追不動的年紀，還記得之前保級賽打完的眼淚。  
有時候韓金會覺得命運大概很不公平，曾經想要一起見證一切的人早就決裂，連回憶都分崩離析。他不是高傲到不願想起，也絕非淡然到什麼都能放下，只是顧忌拾起碎片劃破手指，十指連心的疼痛。

 

直至那日他和劉旭東賽場再度見面，他維持著冷靜的面容，其實走上賽場的時候已經看到明哲擔憂的眼神。  
那個當年還會笑的少年的影子已經從他面無表情的臉孔上完全褪去，一點不留。  
什麼一起勝利，那些年少時的話，真的可以見鬼去了。他在進入讀取界面的時候這樣想。  
｢司馬加油啊。｣劉時雨一邊等待一邊帶著憂慮說。  
坐在賽場上的韓金彷彿分割成了兩個人，一個面無表情打著比賽，心如止水；另一個心亂如麻，無法平靜下來。  
打完大龍坑的團戰，韓金才反應過來，他剛剛還拿下了對面輔助的人頭。  
但那無濟於事。  
Jhin擊殺了Nami，OMGSmlz擊殺了QGAli，那只是一行字罷了。誰能看得到背後翻湧的情緒。  
劉旭東在第二局就已經被換了下去，但是他依然沒能贏下那一場比賽。  
｢馬哥，我們還會贏的。｣陳裕添在車上對著心不在焉的他說。  
｢嗯，會贏。｣韓金疲倦地閉了閉眼睛。  
真是…太失敗了。他最後想。

 

再無回音了。

 

直到某日韓金不知在哪看到有人說劉旭東站出來力挺他。  
他好奇地去翻了那個帖子。  
除了uzi之外表現最好的國產ad了，不吹他你說能吹誰？  
別吧，人家配合什麼的打的挺好的。  
我們沒有再聯繫過。  
……  
他想了想，不太願意馬上就繼續rank，只好站起身來往外面走。  
謝天宇靠在牆邊叼著煙，看到他的時候習慣性笑一笑。  
｢馬哥，別在意那些。｣他叼著煙，說話含含糊糊，｢都過去了？｣  
他搖了搖頭，又點了點頭。  
煙霧從謝天宇唇間吐出來，他把煙頭摁滅。  
｢沒事，有我們，馬哥你還能贏下去，還能追。｣  
他默默聽著，最後嘴角淡淡勾起。  
｢走啦，我繼續打了。｣他肩上傳來那麼一點力量，轉瞬即逝。

經歷了很多顛沛流離，好像如今並不壞。  
他深吸一口氣，拉開了門，走到電腦前。


End file.
